This invention relates to a ski boot, in particular a rear entry ski boot with a foot instep securing device.
As is known, various device types are commercially available for securing the foot in a ski boot. Some of these prior devices, specially conceived for so-called "rear entry" ski boots, generally include a strap, rope, or the like element which extends over the instep region of the foot and is tightened on the instep by actuation of a bulky knob control independent from the closure device of the boot.
That type of closure, while providing a reliable form of instep fastener, has the disadvantage that, because the knob is bulky, the ski boot can prevent only a single closure device for the front and rear leg portions, with consequent difficulty in fastening the ski boot closed.
Other simplified closure types, which are particularly suitable for use with front entry ski boots, also provide in general a lever type of actuator enabling the foot instep to be secured.
None of the current commercial approaches have been able, however, to provide a leg portion closure, especially with rear entry ski boots, easy to carry out, thus resulting in complex actuation procedures which are generally disliked by the user.